


Hamsterpult!!

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Injury, Kissing sort of, M/M, One-Shot, Silly, Very Bad Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou knows EXACTLY how to deal with the height difference between him and his boyfriend.</p><p>on tumblr: http://elkian.tumblr.com/post/107432821576/hamsterpult</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamsterpult!!

It’s a bad idea. You, for once, say as much.

Shouyou rolls his eyes, bouncing on his toes. “It’s a GREAT idea! You’ll see.”

Oh no, he’s using That Voice - the one that always precedes a disaster. The problem with That Voice is it’s accompanied by That Face, the excited-hamster one that you’ve never been able to turn down.

You sigh despondently and, per his order, stand still. You can probably catch-

 

\---

 

Ow.

Your face hurts. And you’re lying on the sidewalk, which is a bit of a surprise. You hear someone babbling over you before pressing something blissfully cold against your cheek.

“Takanobuuuu! I’m so sorryyyy!” The one babbling is your boyfriend, it seems. He’s holding two ice packs, one to your face and one to his. You can feel your nose bleeding sluggishly, but it looks like he’s only bruised.

“...told you.”  
“*sniff* Heh, yeah. Bawd idea.” He gives you a slightly dazed grin, eyes still pricked with tears.

If this were a movie or something, now is when you’d pull him down (what an idea...) to you for a _real_ kiss. You don’t, cause your face really, really hurts right now.

You awkwardly pat his hand instead, and try not to think about what everyone’s going to say at practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Once I got this idea in my head it wouldn't leave. Hinata's suffering from "When you have a hammer" syndrome, haha.  
> Oh god, writing Aone was a lot harder than anticipated and I'm still not sure I used the right perspective for him... oh well.  
> (In case it wasn't clear I ship these two A LOT.)


End file.
